Caramel
If your fanon uses Caramel, add it here. Thanks!!! Caramel is a blocker in some fanons Properties Caramel Normal Caramel can spread like chocolate and traps candies. It can be removed by ANY special candy. It spreads if not cleared in a move. In Nec Saga and in Super Saga levels that contain 2-layered caramel or from Valley Windorks levels and beyond, it can also regrow to 2-layered. In Super Saga, it appears in Level 856. In Nec Saga, it will appear in The Cancelled Clam. Hard Caramel A.k.A 2-layered Caramel Hard Caramel can spread like chocolate but only its 2-layered variant which when destroyed, it blocks the effects of special candies like swirls and downgrades to single layer caramel. In Nec Saga, it can harden to Strawberry Candy Variant (3-layered), making it more mad. In Super Saga, it appears in Level 955 but in Level 932, it can appear unofficially by hardening by a normal caramel. In Nec Saga, it will appear in The Cancelled Clam. Strawberry Candy Caramel or Strawberry Caramel A.k.A 3-layered Caramel Strawberry Caramel or Strawberry Candy Caramel can spread like chocolate but any special candy encased other than Candy Frog or Candy Rocket will convert it into a regular candy. It can be destroyed with Fishes, Fire Candies, Emppress candies by downgrading it to hard caramel, blocking effect of them like swirls or with a match of strawberry candies of any kind removing it entirely. It can only spread strawberry caramel and cannot be spawned from ANY spawner. In Nec Saga, it will appear in The Cancelled Clam. In Super Saga, it never makes appearance. Global * This blocker can spread to any blocker other than other caramel, multilayered icing and Red and Golden Squeezers as well as blockers that didn't occupied 1x1 space excluding Peppermint Stick Spawners Caramel Spawner As of Level 953 in Super Saga, Caramel can be spawned from the spawners. It spawns normal caramel every 2 to 3 moves. As of Level 993, it can be found under locks and also in double locks in future. Hard Caramel Spawner As of Level 986 in Super Saga, Hard Caramel can be spawned from the spawners. It spawns hard caramel every 2 to 3 moves. In future, it can be found under locks and also in double locks. Global * Like locked chocolate spanwers, they won't produce caramel/hard caramel until you remove the lock Candy Order * These may appear as Candy Orders in Super/Nec Saga in the future Trivia * This blocker is working like Licorice Skin from Nec Saga but the way it spreads is different. ** Both types block the effect of special candies while the white ones spreads twice ** It encases candies too and no candies can spawn but it can be under any blocker like The Glob but not to every blocker, unlike globs and can harden like inverted globs in current levels (Never applies to early levels of Super Saga that contained it which are before Valley Windorks levels) * It is unknown if Strawberry Caramel Spawner will appear in Nec Saga. It cannot be removed like other Spawners other than Olaf ones (Which 10 fishes or 4 fire candies can remove it entirely) * Normal Caramel Spawner looks similar to Toffee Tornado Spawner Category:Nec Saga Content Category:Super Saga Blockers Category:Ball Saga blockers Category:Blockers Category:Super Saga Content